Possessed
by DreamingCompanion
Summary: Mai gets possessed by a horny ghost. Not much more to add here. There is a bit of story prior so.
It started out like any other job.

But it went wrong so quickly...

~Earlier that Day~

"Mai. Hurry up and get those bags into the house." Naru said, walking past me.

"You know, I feel more like a pack mule than an assistant." I complained. But as per usual, Naru ignored me and continued on with his duties.

"G'day!" A strong Australian voice rang in my ears.

"John! Mind giving me a hand here?" I asked as I looked behind me to see a mop of curly blonde hair and big blue eyes shining in the afternoon light approach me.

"Of course, Mai! Here to help!" He said, walking over and taking a couple of the bags.

"Thanks." I said, walking ahead of him towards the door.

"No problem. Naru decide to dump the unloading on you this time?" He asked, walking over the threshold into the ancient looking house.

"Yeah, apparently..." I answered, slightly distant.

This place, was HUGE!

"Mai, enough gawking, please return to your work." Naru's level voice reprimanded from the opposite room.

"That's alright, I'll get the rest of it!" John shouted, heading back out to the van for the rest of the items. I wandered into the parlor area where Naru was examining some objects that had been left with a note on the table.

"What are those?" I asked, walking closer to him.

"Trivial items. They hold no meaning in our case, please, go help John with setting up." Naru stated coldly.

"I can hear Monk outside, I'm sure they've got the rest of it. Plus my back is killing me." I whined fruitlessly while rubbing my aching spine.

"Lie down." Naru ordered, with his back to me.

"Huh?" I questioned, looking at him. Lie down!? W-why do I have to lie down? Naru, this is not the time to be getting my blood pumping... Not that I'm going to say no...

"Lie down, Mai. On your stomach." He repeated, pointing to the slipper chair on the other side of the room. When I hesitated Naru turned to face me with the same blank expression he always wears. "Do you want my help or not?" He asked, raising an unamused eyebrow. I jumped lightly from his tone, but quickly ran over to the chair and laid down on my stomach.

Within a few moments I could hear Naru's footsteps echoing throughout the room as he came closer to me. My heartbeat accelerated to alarming rates as I felt his legs straddle me. His weight was suddenly weighing down on my thighs.

"Naru, what are you doing?" I asked, attempting to turn to look at him.

"Don't move that way, you could paralyze yourself. I've positioned myself in a delicate place." Naru warned sharply.

"R-right, sorry." I said, putting my face back into the soft material of the couch.

"I'm going to press on a few pressure points in your lower back to help alleviate the tension that is causing your discomfort." Accompanying his words were his fingers being placed ever so gently on my lower back. A small gasp escaped my lips as he pressed down into my back, causing slight pain and pressure.

"Oh!" I exclaimed softly. Naru's hands drew away from that particular area on my back and moved up higher.

"Do tell me if I am being to rough, I'm not very good at being gentle." He said off-handedly.

" _I'm not very good at being gentle."_ Sweet mother Mary... You good sir need to be thoughtful of my weak heart.

Being around Naru under normal circumstances was complicated at best, but right now, with him touching me so intimately, it was hard not to get the wrong idea.

"Ah..." I sighed, letting him work my back gently.

"Am I being too rough? Or is there not enough pressure where you'd like it?" He asked in a softer tone. What's with him? Why is he being so generous all of a sudden? Was there something in his tea?

"It's good... Feels... Good..." I said broken, letting the pleasure wash over me.

"Of course it does, I'm doing it." Naru the Narcissist everyone.

"Naru? Mai? Where are you two? Ayako just got here- Oh my..." Monk's deep voice entered the room. My eyes flew open as I looked at the man in the doorway, observing what was no doubt an interesting position.

"Ah Monk, wonderful. I'm thinking of performing a basic cleansing on the house first before we do our night investigation." Monk just stayed in the doorway, gazing at us.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked, never taking his eyes off of us.

"No, Mai was complaining about her back. So I am taking care of the issue. I have been working on massage therapy for a few months. It is useful to have a living person to practice on. Especially someone so responsive. It's more informative than working on Lin." Naru said casually as he massaged my aching back muscles. Of course he had a motive for doing this. It wasn't to be nice, it was so he could perfect something he was already working on.

Typical Naru.

"Well... Uh... I'll just go, then." Monk said, walking out of the room awkwardly.

"Naru, maybe we should go-Oooh..." Naru's fingers dug into a particular spot towards the center of my back and an embarrassing moan escaped my lips.

"Honestly, keep making noises like that and the rest of the team might think I'm ravishing you on this chair. Try to keep quiet if you can, it's annoying me." Naru said in his cool tone. I rolled my eyes, but tried to keep as quiet as I could.

After twenty minutes and a heavenly massage I was sat up on the chair watching Naru work on setting up base camp.

"Thank you." I offered looking at him. Naru never turned to face me but he nodded in recognition.

"Thank you for letting me practice on you. I hadn't done it on a female yet, you were very informative." Careful what you say around a teenage girl Naru!

My face flushed and I stared at the carpeted floor in front of me.

"So, what are the reports?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the carpet.

"Unusual sounds in the middle of the night and things are being thrown at certain individuals that enter the home. Also, odd behavior has started occurring in the staff. The maid's are more timid and the butler's seem to be acting inappropriately towards women who enter the home. The owner of the home says this is very unlike his employees. A few weeks ago he caught one of the butlers having sex with a maid in their housing, which is forbidden. Once they left the home they said they didn't have feelings for each other, so something in this home is causing them to act in such a way. It's interesting to say the least."

My cheeks flushed at the story. I think it's pretty normal for individuals to want intimacy, why do we have to be called in for this?

Naru seemed to be thinking something similar to me, because he sighed as if he was irritated and began setting up again.

"Can I go look around? Or do you need some help?" Naru waved me off.

"Go where you like, just be careful. Don't cause any trouble." I nodded and got up and left the room.

This place was incredible! There were ornate decorations placed all over, adding flare to the old home.

I passed a place with a bunch of paintings on the walls and I decided to stop and appreciate the art work.

My back still felt incredible from Naru's massage. Why did that jerk have to be good at every thing he does? It's annoying, but... he has his moments where I don't want to strangle him with a cord. They are few and far between, but I keep those memories locked in my heart for the times that he is being particularly insufferable.

I approached a particular painting that was of a small child swinging on a swing set with a red ball near her feet, a dark man was behind her lurking in the shadows. It sent chills down my spine. The dark mass appeared to be looming over the small girl, who was small and unsuspecting... So innocent and completely unaware of was was about to happen.

No longer wanting to look at the horrific scene, I moved down the line.

The next picture depicted a man holding a dead child in his arms while the woman next to him looked completely unfazed by the scene before her. She was in a deep red dress and her skin was as smooth as porcelain. It was beautiful, but the child looked bruised and in agony... The man also seemed to be in indescribable amounts of pain. It was horrible to observe, but the woman in the painting was almost glowing, as if she was proud of the pain those two were in.

Another horrifying picture passed I tried to find one that wasn't disturbing. I wandered the main hall for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been about half an hour.

Finally I found a picture of a woman sitting naked on a chair similar to the one in the parlor and there was a man wearing a deep purple cloak crawling up onto the chair next to her. Her face seemed to be excited, like anticipating what was to come. The man looked drawn to her, as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. I couldn't take my eyes off the painting. It felt like I was falling deeper and deeper into the colors and the shading... I felt my body falling backwards as I fell into the darkness...

\- NARU -

Where the hell was Mai? She's been gone for almost two hours.

"It's obviously a succubus! Two employees going at it then feeling nothing afterwards! It's a no brainer!" Ayako announced to the room.

"No, it's a Lideric no question. There are chickens all over the place out here!" Monk argued back.

"Lin, pull up the observation cameras. I want a sweep of the place." I requested looking at the monitors in front of us. Lin quietly filled my request, pulling up all the video feeds in front of us. In the main hall, Mai was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"Mai!" I jogged out of the room, everyone else following me towards the hallway.

We approached the main wing with the paintings and there was Mai, lying pathetically in the middle of the hallway.

"Mai!"

"Oh my goodness!"

"Crikey, Mai! Are you alright?"

I walked towards her hesitantly and got onto my knees to check her breathing. I felt for her pulse and it was there, thumping gently.

"She's just unconscious, probably from exhaustion. Let's get her back to the parlor to rest before the investigation tonight." I said, pulling her up off the floor and into my arms.

"You want me to carry her?" Monk asked, walking forward.

"I've got her. It's not that long of a walk." I said dismissing him and taking her towards the room.

Mai had not yet woken up, but everyone else was exhausted for the journey up here so they had already fallen asleep. Except for Lin who was awake and observing the monitors diligently.

"Is anything showing up on the monitor?" I asked, walking over to him.

"No, nothing has appeared yet and the temperature has stayed at a constant rate. Nothing abnormal, unless you count Mai passing out in the hallway." Lin added.

"I believe she is just tired, but she's been sleeping for eight hours or more, perhaps I should walk her and check to see if anything is wrong." I walked over to Mai's unconscious being on the chair. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Mai, Mai you need to wake up now." I said in a gentle voice. Her face shifted for a moment before her eyes opened slowly.

"Mmm... Naru?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. I nodded in recognition.

"Yes, it's me Mai. You need to wake up." She slowly sat up and looked around the room in confusion.

"Where am I? I was in the hallway..." I sat down next to her.

"When we were checking the camera's a few hours ago I noticed you were unconscious in the main corridor. Everyone was very concerned, did you get enough sleep last night?" I asked, looking into her eyes for signs of exhaustion.

"Y-yes, I slept enough but I was looking at the paintings and all of a sudden I started to black out." She explained, looking back at me.

"Which painting were you looking at when you started to feel faint?" I asked, needing more information. This might have something to do with the case.

"It was a picture of a naked woman on a chair, similar to this one," Mai acknowledged, patting the chair we were sat on. "And there was a man in a purple cloak sitting on the floor, like he was about to crawl up onto the chair with her." Her face flushed pink as she looked down at her hands.

"Alright, do you remember anything after looking at that painting?" I asked, trying to get more information.

"No, I just remembering getting consumed by black." Her eyes seemed to glaze over once she started remembering the experience.

"How about I see you to your room. I'm sure a proper bed would be much more comfortable than this chair." I offered, standing up.

"I agree." She said, standing up as well and waiting for me to lead the way.

"Come along, Lin, if anything happens come and get me." He gave me a nod and we left the room.

The walk to her room was silent, which was unusual for Mai, it seemed she could never shut up. The silence was unsettling.

When we got to her door I opened it and looked inside to make sure everything was alright and lead her inside.

"Here you are then, there are nightgowns in the closet if you need one. The bathroom is right down the hall, if you need anything or if something happens Ayako is two doors down." Mai looked at the bed and flushed pink.

"R-right." She whispered walking over towards the middle of the room. I followed her, just to ensure she was alright.

"Mai, are you sure you're alright?" I asked, following behind her.

"Yes, I think I'm just a little out of it right now, but I'll be fi-Ah!" Suddenly she tripped on the rug that was right in front of the bed. I reached out to steady her but she wound up just pulling me with her.

Now we were in a compromising position. My hands were placed on either side of her head, locking her in place. Mai's legs had spread open and my body was pressed against hers in a very awkward manner. I looked at her small frame underneath me and I felt a stirring in my lower stomach. If she shifted even a little bit my groin would be directly against hers, and that would leave us both with some explaining to do.

How can one human being be so incredibly ungraceful?

"N-naru..." She whispered.

"You're so clumsy, try to work on not hurting yourself in my absence." I warned, looking down at her.

"U-um... Yeah sure, n-no problem. But would you mind getting off of me?" She asked, looking between her legs where I found myself.

"Certainly," I replied, getting up and brushing myself off. Mai was still laying on the bed with her legs now shut. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask Ayako." She nodded silently and sat up, looking at me with dazed eyes. Did that simple accident, excite her? I wouldn't be surprised. It's very easy to get virgin's all hot and bothered. And I am attractive, so having me between her legs probably was a bit much for her.

"Goodnight, Naru." She said getting off the bed and getting a nightgown out of the closet.

"Goodnight, Mai." I said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

It's been a few days since Mai had her incident in the hallway and she seems to be recovering well. Aside from the fact that she's flirting with me any chance she gets.

Any opportunity she gets to touch me, she takes it. Whether it's a simple hand on my shoulder or embracing me from behind out of 'fear'.

Considering this is out of character for Mai, I started conducting research and I've foun-

"Naru...? I brought you some tea." Mai said, walking into the room.

Speak of the devil.

"Thank you, set it down." I said, not looking up from my paper. The tea was set directly in front of me and Mai sat down on the desk.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, peering over the papers.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." I said, placing them face down so she couldn't snoop. A small pout ran over her face as she looked at the papers.

"You can't even tell your assistant what you're looking at?

"Mai, that's enough," I warned, looking at her. She tensed and got off of the desk and came around the other side, standing in front of me. "What are you doing?" I asked as she moved closer.

"Naru, why are you always so mean to me?" Mai questioned, leaning over me.

"I'm never mean, Mai. I'm simply being honest." I replied, leaning away from her.

"You hurt my feelings all the time and I just let you... Why do I just let you hurt me?" She asked more to herself than to me.

"Mai, I think you need to sit down for a minute." I said, standing up. She looked up at me and with lightening speed pulled me by my jacket and crushed our lips together. I was stunned for a few moments, but eventually let myself fall into the familiar rhythm. When she's distracted like this it's easy for me to come up with a plan. Mai's warm mouth covered my own as she pushed me back down into my chair. How typical.

"Mmm, Naru." She moaned softly against my lips. It was an alluring sound, but I wouldn't be distracted by her. She reconnected our lips and held onto my hair tightly. I involuntarily let out a groan at the grip she had on my hair... What can I say? I like it when people play with my hair.

Now, how do I get her off of me? If I push her off I might upset her, but I can't do anything while my lips are against hers.

Got it.

I broke our kiss and moved my lips to Mai's neck, sucking softly at the skin.

"Oh! Naru!" She gasped, tugging on my hair again.

"Mai..." I breathed into her skin. I could see my desk and I opened one of the drawers with my feet while keeping Mai occupied with my mouth. After a few moments I could see the bottle sitting in the bottom drawer.

Damn it, how do I get the pills out without bending down there.

Of course.

I grabbed Mai's hips and pushed her off of my lap and onto the floor, covering her body with mine. Her head was directly next to the drawer that I wanted.

"N-Naru, what are you doing?" She asked, looking at me nervously.

"You're the one who kissed me, you should be ready to pay the consequences Mai." I teased, reconnecting our lips. Mai quickly gained purchase again kissing me back just as roughly as I was kissing her. She bit my bottom lip and pulled on it, created an exquisite sensation within me.

Now, I've done my fair share of kissing in the past, but I don't think I've ever had someone as enthusiastic as Mai kissing me before. She's very dominant, which isn't a trait I see in her very often, making this experience even more alluring. But, I have to focus and get those damn pills down her. I act like I'm boxing in her head with my hands while reaching for the bottle that was right next to her. I pushed the bottle on the floor and spin it with my hand popping it open I knock it over and take two pills in my closed fist. Mai breaks our kiss first and begins to unbutton my shirt slightly. I kiss her ear and around that area while waiting for her to do what she wants.

Naturally her lips find my neck as she bites and sucks, similarly to how I performed on her.

What a clever girl.

Although she bites rather hard.

I popped the pills in my mouth and pulled Mai away from my neck and forced her mouth open with my tongue and pushed the pills down her throat. She swallowed and I knew I had won. They were fast acting sleeping pills that would knock her out in a couple minutes. I just have to keep her preoccupied until then. I continued to ravish her mouth with mine, which she seemed to throughly enjoy. Mai reached for my belt buckle and I grabbed her wrists.

"What is it?" She asked, breathlessly. Her big brown eyes gazing up to mine with confusion and lust running rampant.

"Aren't you feeling a bit tired?" I asked, watching her blinking turn slower with every movement.

"Noooo..." She said slowly, finally collapsing onto my chest. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lips were swollen, I'm sure mine looked very similar. Especially considering how rough I was being with her.

Well... Now I have to explain this to everyone.

I've caught our ghost.

"So, let me get this straight. You think that Mai has been possessed by the nymphomaniac ghost who has been tormenting the household?" Monk asked, looking at me confused.

"Yes, that would be correct." I answered looking at Mai's sleeping figure on the couch.

"So, what do we do? Should I exorcise her?" John suggested, also gazing at Mai with a worried expression.

"I don't think we'll have to go that far." Masako said.

"Why?" Ayako asked.

"The ghost inside Mai doesn't have any malicious intent. If it did, Mai would've felt something the moment we stepped foot in here. Also, I would've noticed it as well. She's simply lonely and in need of attention. Plenty of ghosts experience this after passing, but some feel it stronger than others and can actually possess people and make them do things they normally wouldn't do." Masako explained.

"Could that be the reason Mai has been particularly handsy with me as of late?" I looked to Masako for verification.

"Yes, this ghost would be capable of that. But she can't make people act on feelings they don't already have. She's able to control them more completely the stronger the emotion their host holds for the person they care about. Mai came after you, Kazuya, which makes sense because she harbors a crush for you. Similar to that of the maid and the butler who were caught having an intimate affair in the hallway Mai was found unconscious in. Although she can't make them do something they truly don't want to do. But that doesn't mean she won't try." Masako warned.

"The most important thing is, will she hurt Mai?" John asked, still looking at Mai concerned.

"I don't believe so, like I said previously, this ghost doesn't have any malicious intent. I believe she's just... well, to put it ungracefully, horny." Monk busted out laughing.

"That figures! The virgin girl gets possessed by a horny ghost! Oh my God that's great!" Monk laughed holding his stomach.

"Monk, I don't see how Mai being possessed by a spirit could be humorous to you in any way. This is a serious matter, Mai could wind up doing something she regrets if the ghost doesn't get what she wants soon. Can this ghost make her do things with anyone if given enough time in her body?" I asked.

"Possibly, if we left her unattended she could just try to find the first person who would have sex with her. Which could get her into a lot of trouble." Masako stated looking at Mai nervously.

"So what are our options?" Ayako asked, turning towards Masako.

"Well, I could try and coax the spirit out, but that could end badly if she gets upset. She could wind up hurting Mai in the process." I sighed.

"Next option."

"Well, John and Monk could try exorcising the spirit, but I would like to avoid that if at all possible. I don't want to hurt the spirit, seeing as how she isn't causing Mai harm." She stated.

"No she's just causing her to come after me and try to get me naked in the study." I said irritably.

"Then there's the third option." Masako announced, looking down at her hands... blushing?

"Miss Hara, please tell us." I said.

"To give the ghost what she wants." She offered, keeping her eyes fixed on her hands.

"So, the ghost is a nymphomaniac who wants affection. We can all assume she wants sex. But what about Mai, what if that's not what she wants?" I asked, speaking on Mai's behalf.

"Well, the ghost can't make Mai do something she truly doesn't want to do. Did Mai try to become intimate with you, beyond kissing?" Masako asked. Everyone's eyes fixed on me.

"She did reach for my belt." I answered calmly.

"So, we can infer that Mai was prepared to at least give you oral sex." Masako claimed.

"More than likely." I agreed.

"Would you honestly have left Mai suck you off? You dirty pervert!" Ayako accused, pointing her finger at me.

"When a pretty girl comes into a room and starts kissing you and reaches for your belt even a strong willed person would find it hard to say no. But, I did take her wrists away. She didn't even get the belt undone." I said, watching all their faces relax.

"I think our best option is to give the ghost what it wants. That way neither of them get hurt in the process." Masako stated.

"How will we be sure the ghost will leave Mai's body once it's done?" John asked.

"This ghost wasn't loved properly in her life, if Mai is treated with love and affection then I'm positive the ghost will move into the light." Masako claimed.

"Well we can't exactly do that without Mai's consent." Ayako said.

"I highly doubt that Mai would refuse." Masako said.

"Who would have sex with her?" Ayako asked.

"Naru, of course." I looked up in surprise.

"Me?" I asked, looking at everyone in the room.

"If what Miss Hara said is true, then she's only going to want to have it with you anyways. Monk, John and myself have not been approached in the way that you have Kazuya, so Mai is only going to consent to having sex with you." Lin stated, continuing to look at his monitors.

"But we can't force you to do something that you don't want to do either." John said, giving me an out.

"I'll have sex with her. But you all are going to have to leave. I'm not having sex in the same house as all of you." I said, turning back towards the monitors.

"H-how could you be so calm about it! This is an important moment for a woman! You can't just treat her virginity like a trivial thing! It's special!" Ayako shouted.

"Would you rather me blush like a school-girl and act all embarrassed about something that will help Mai? It's of no issue to me, I will treat Mai with the utmost respect. I'll be a perfect gentleman... Well, as much as I can be." I smirked at them as their jaws hit the floor.

"So, when should we leave?" Monk asked, looking down at his feet awkwardly.

"As soon as possible would be beneficial, that way I can prepare things and not worry about you all snooping on me. You as well, Lin." I commented.

"But-" He started but I shut him down immediately.

"Now, I have a lot to do," I said picking up my things and walking towards the door. "And if you could take Mai to her room, I would appreciate it." With that I walked out without another word.

Eventually everyone filed out and I waited for Mai to wake up so I could, well, exorcise her in a way.

The house was quiet as the sun began to set, Mai's chest rose and fell with every breath. The longer I looked at her, the more I began to realize how much we've been through together, as well as how much I've come to rely on her.

Her instincts were always spot on, a smile seemingly etched onto her face almost every day when she showed up for work.

She has such bright eyes also, they seem to absorb the light around her and reflect them back.

I wonder if all the realizations are because I honestly haven't acknowledged them before or if it's because I'm about to bang her into next week. Sorry for the crude phrasing, but you are reading my thoughts currently.

After a few more minutes, Mai began to stir.

"Mmm... Naru..." She said, slowly opening her eyes. I purposefully had my shirt unbuttoned a little bit to give her a few of what she was about to enjoy.

"Good morning, well night I guess now." I said, looking down at her.

"Ah!" She yelped sitting up quickly. "Oh... Ow..." She said, holding her head.

"Don't sit up so fast then, dummy. I believe I've told you this before. And I hate repeating myself, Mai. You should know this by now." I teased, giving her room to sit comfortably.

"Sorry... Where is everyone else?" She asked right off the bat.

"They went out for dinner. They might not be back till tomorrow. But, Mai there is something important I have to tell you." I said, getting ready to drop the bomb on her as it were.

"Yeah?" She asked with such an innocent look on her face, it almost hurt me.

"Do you remember when you passed out in the hallway earlier?" She nodded and then flushed deep red.

"I-I uh..." She said, rubbing her knees together.

"You also remember what happened in the study don't you?" I said giving her a soft look.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me and then all of a sudden we were on the floor and-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"Mai, you have nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your doing, I am aware of that. But we do have a problem." She looked so embarrassed and hurt. Why must she take responsibility for everything?

"I-I'm sorry, I understand if you want me to quit..." Mai said, looking as if she was about to cry.

"Quit? Why on Earth would I let you quit?" She lifted her face, staring into my eyes shocked.

"But I acted so inappropriately! I have to take responsibility for what I did!" You walked yourself into this one, Mai. I took her hand and placed it on my chest.

"Then, please, take responsibility, Mai." I said, gazing into her caramel eyes. Her cheeks tinged pink as she sat there.

"W-what are you doing, Naru?" She asked, looking down.

"You're the one who came onto me and even had the audacity to reach for my belt. I'm giving you the opportunity now to do whatever you want. Please, Mai, let me have you." I requested, leaning closer to her. Mai placed both of her hands on my chest, keeping me at a distance. The spirit inside of her is ready to give herself to me, but Mai is fighting it. This could turn ugly if I don't seduce her soon.

"I'm sorry for doing those things to you, I will take responsibility, but not in this way. Not like this." She said, pushing me away from her.

"Mai. Please, let me explain my feelings for you." I said, taking her hands in mine.

"Naru..." Her eyes looked pained, like she wanted to have me so badly but she wouldn't let herself.

"Mai don't fight it... Y-you're possessed by the ghost of this house. The only way for me to help you is if you let me have you... I know it sounds atrocious and like a bad excuse to get in your pants but I promise you it's the truth... And I'm not just doing it for that reason either. I care for you and I want your first time to be with me. Please, Mai. Let me help you. Your instincts should tell you everything you need to know." She stared at me for a few moments and sighed.

"I know you're not lying to me, because you wouldn't take advantage of me. I know you wouldn't." She said, keeping her eyes cast down.

"We don't have to do this, but it's the safest option for you and the spirit residing inside of you." I explained. Mai was quiet for a few moments before she leaned up and pecked my lips softly.

"I don't have to tell you this is my first time, but, please be gentle Naru." Mai pleaded, looking into my eyes nervously.

"I'll be careful, I promise." With that Mai wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. It was much more gentle than the others we had shared earlier in the day. She was timid and soft, it made me want to kiss her harder. So I did.

I pushed her down onto the bed and began to kiss her deeply. She took my hands and placed them on her hips while my mouth was busy with hers.

"I trust you, Kazuya." She said, using my real name instead of the ridiculous nickname the team had adopted for me.

"And I trust you, Mai." A soft smile appeared on her face as she looked up at me.

"I'm ready to take responsibility for earlier." Mai whispered, starting to undo my shirt. I smirked and kissed her jaw as she removed the article clothing from me.

"I'm glad to hear that." I breathed into her ear. A shudder ran down her spine, causing her to tremble in my arms slightly.

After my shirt was gone, I reached for Mai's sweater zipper. She froze slightly, before relaxing so I could take the item of clothing off. She was now sitting in her tank top and skirt. I reached out for her leg and lifted it up, forcing her to lie back. Mai looked at me curiously while waiting anxiously for me to make the next move. I kissed her ankle softly and slowly kissed my way up her leg, letting her get worked up little by little. Soft gasps came out of her lips the closer I got to her center.

"Kazuya..." She whispered, staring at the ceiling.

"Look at me, Mai. I want you to watch." I demanded, reaching under her skirt to remove her panties, which I found to be pleasantly wet.

"It's embarrassing." Mai complained, covering her face.

"If you think this is embarrassing you aren't going to survive the night with me," I smirked, kissing her knee comfortingly. "You'll like this, I promise." She relaxed and let me open her legs, baring her hot, dripping center to me. Her soft pink flower displayed for me and me only.

"Kazuya, don't let this go to your head. Naru." She warned as I stared at her.

"Of course." I offered, moving between her legs, hooking my arms under her knees and pulling her closer. She squealed a little and started laughing quietly, causing me to chuckle as well.

I liked this. If Mai was laughing it means that she was comfortable, and that is my main priority.

I kissed her inner thigh once more before licking on long stripe up her slit.

"Oh..." She breathed.

"You haven't even gotten to the best part, Mai." I promised as I began to delve further.

I flicked her bud gently before sucking on her gently. She needed to be wetter and a little less tense.

"Oh... Right there. That feels good." Mai said, gripping onto the sheets tightly.

"Right here you mean?" I asked, pressing my thumb right onto her bud. She gasped sharply, arching her back slightly.

"Y-yes! Kazuya!" She sputtered out.

"Again, Mai. This isn't even the best part," I explained. "But I believe you need to loose some more clothing." I suggested, reaching for her tank top. Mai didn't resist as I pulled it over her head, leaving her in a simple white bra and skirt.

And, if I was being honest...

She was...

 _beautiful..._

She took my breath away in that moment. The reality of this whole situation came crashing down on me as I looked at Mai as she was bathed in the moonlight streaming in from the window. I want to make her feel exceptional. I need to hear her scream my name before the end of the night. I want to hear her chant it like it's the only word she knows. She seemed to understand what I was feeling, because she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me with a smoldering passion that lit my entire being on fire. Everything about Mai in this moment was all that I cared about. She was the only thought running through my mind.

How did I become like this?

Powerless at the hands of a women. This woman, who was gazing at me with so much affection it burned into my very soul. Something I haven't felt ever in my entire life.

She bit my lip experimentally, seeming to recall my reaction from earlier.

I let out a groan of my own this time and Mai seemed to enjoy the sound, because she bit _harder_ and that was an exquisite feeling.

"Jesus, Mai... You're going to make my lip bleed if you keep tugging like that." I warned as she pulled back from me.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Mai blushed, looking at the sheets again. I tilted her chin back up and reconnected our lips.

"You didn't hurt me, you're making me harder. God, I need you Mai." I whispered, sort of dramatically in hopes of making this more romantic for her. Mai simply smiled and peck my lips before turning her attention to the fact that my pants were still on me.

"I want these off." She said, tugging at my belt.

"Then, by all means, take them off." Mai didn't waste a moment in practically ripping my belt of me and throwing it to the floor with all of our other discarded clothing items. The prominent bulge in my boxer ached and Mai looked at it in shock.

"K-kazuya... Will that fit inside of me?" She asked, biting her fear in anxiety.

"Take it out and make your own judgement." I've been told I'm not too large but just the right size for most women. But for a virgin, I don't think she'll have any complaints. Mai reached for my boxers timidly and pulled them down, releasing the intense pressure I was feeling. She immediately reached out to stroke me experimentally. I hissed in pleasure, causing Mai to jerk away.

"S-sorry, did that hurt?" She asked, worried.

"No, Mai. That felt really good, keep going." I almost begged while waiting for her warm hand to return to my throbbing member. Mai slowly wrapped her delicate hand around me and began to move it slowly.

"Is it true that some people put their mouthes on it?" Mai asked me, as she continued her wonderful torture.

"Yes, it's true but you don't have to-ah!" I cried out as Mai wrapped her mouth around my pulsing length. I stared and watched her move her lips over my cock as she continued to pump with her hands. For someone who had never done this before, I was impressed with amount of skill she had. I tangled my fingers in her hair and stared at her face. She seemed so focused on what she was doing, it was endearing to watch her try to bring me my own pleasure. But, if she didn't stop soon then she was going to be very disappointed with this night. I pulled her mouth off my length and watched a little bit of spit dribble erotically down her chin.

"Was I not good?" Mai asked, looking a little hurt.

"No, quite the opposite actually," I said, holding her face in my hands. "You were actually going to make me finish faster than I wanted. Maybe another time we can continue, but for now, I have other things on my mind." I whispered, kissing her cheek and pushing her back onto the bed.

"I need you, Kazuya." She breathed, gazing into my eyes.

"No... Don't call me Kazuya, you've always called me Naru... And, I like it when you call me that. The name Kazuya doesn't have any meaning to you when referring to me, so please, call me Naru." Mai smiled brightly and kissed me passionately while pulling me closer. I held her hips and brought her closer, wanting to feel her against me.

"Naru..." Her voice sounded strained, like she was in pain almost.

"Can I take the rest of your clothes off, Mai?" I asked, looking at her for permission.

"Of course you can... Hurry." Mai answered taking her skirt off and throwing it on the floor. I reached behind her and undid her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulder. Once it was off Mai laid before me, completely exposed to me.

"You're beautiful, Mai..." I told her, looking at her as she panted with her pink cheeks and swollen lips.

"Naru, please, hurry." She begged.

"Are you on the pill or do you want me to use a condom?" I asked, looking down at my discarded pants on the floor.

"I-I'm on the pill." Mai whispered, embarrassed. She's modest even when she's as naked as the day she was born lying beneath me about to lose her virginity.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked, lining myself up with her hot entrance.

"Yes, go." She said, waiting for me to start. I pushed forward with caution, but I wasn't making very much progress. I looked and saw that Mai was extremely tense. I rubbed her hips gently.

"Mai, you need to relax or it's going to hurt even more. Just take a deep breath, we can stop if you want." Mai took a deep breath in and looked at me once I hit the familiar barrier of resistance.

"On three?" Her cute little voice offered.

"On three." I confirmed intertwining our fingers.

"One." She started.

"Two." I continued.

"Three." We said in unison as I broke through her virginity and entered her completely. I heard Mai cry out in pain as she grabbed onto me tighter.

"Naru... It hurts..." Mai whimpered, I felt wet tears on my shoulder and my stomach dropped.

"I know, Mai. Just give yourself some time to adjust, I'll wait." She nodded and kissed me. I kissed her back, trying to distract her from the pain she was experiencing.

After a few moments I felt Mai's hips meet mine slowly, like she was testing the waters.

"You can move now, Naru. I'm ready." Mai said, leaning back on her pillow.

I nodded and started to move in and out of her at a slow pace. She was so tight, clenching around me with every movement. It felt like every time I pushed in, she was pulling me deeper inside of her. No wonder people say they either want a really experienced woman or a virgin. But, I don't think I'll be needing someone else ever again.

Mai, what are you doing to me?

"Oh! Naru..." Mai moaned out, kissing my ear and tangling her fingers in my hair.

"Shit, Mai." I groaned as she tugged harshly on my dark locks.

"Naru, I-I don't really know-oh! What to do, help me through this." She asked, biting her lip from what I'm assuming was pleasure.

"Move your hips with mine, like this." I said, grabbing her hips and guiding them up with mine and then away.

"Naru, God! You're... huge!" She breathed.

"And you're the one who blames me for being self absorbed, how can my ego not grow when I have you calling out my name and telling me how I feel inside of you. I can hardly take it." I said moving faster with every movement of my hips.

"Shut up..." Mai gasped as I thrusted deeper inside her slick warmth. To up the ante I pressed my thumb against her nub and rubbed it in small circles while continuing to pound into her harder.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I watched her back arch off the bed as she became tighter around me.

"Don't you dare stop, Naru! Don't you dare!" She yelled at me, digging her fingernails into my bicep.

"I don't plan on it, Mai," I yelled. "Are you close?" I asked as I felt her walls starting to contract again.

"There's a pressure Naru, do you feel it too?" She questioned me.

"I feel it too, where do you want me to?" I asked looking into her bright eyes.

"Inside, Naru. Please." She begged gripping the sheets in her fists. I watched as Mai let out a loud scream and arched her back off the bed. I kissed her chest and drove back inside her once more before letting myself go as well. Mai tensed and kissed me while I continued to thrust inside of her lazily.

Mai collapsed back on the bed, breathless looking at the ceiling in wonder. I laid down next to her and kissed her shoulder.

"How do you feel?" I asked while she caught her breath.

"Amazing, Naru... Thank you." Mai answered looking at me in her afterglow. Her eyes fell closed and she was asleep a few moments later.

"You're welcome, Mai." I said, running my fingers through her hair.

\- M A I -

I woke up the next morning with an ache in my lower regions.

"Are you awake?" Naru asked with his head propped up by his hand.

"Yes..." I blushed, remembering all the things from last night.

"Are you sore?" He asked another question.

"Just a little, but I'm sure I'll be fine." I offered, brushing some hair out of his face.

"Good, are you hungry?" He started getting out of bed, but I stopped him.

"Naru, what does last night make us? What that just to get the ghost out of me, or was it something more?" I asked nervously.

"I went into last night knowing what was expected of me. I didn't do this with no thoughts of afterwards. If you'll have me, I'd like you to be my girlfriend." He said as if it were a business transaction.

"Now, say it like you mean it." I demanded. His eyes rolled and he looked at me gentler.

"Mai, please be my girlfriend?" He asked thoughtfully.

"I guess." He scoffed.

"Like you had a choice."

"What possessed me to agree to this?"


End file.
